1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for inferring a health condition of a patient based on a prescription, and blocking a subsequent sale of a drug contraindicated for the health condition prescribed for the patient.
2. Background Description
When a patient requests to fill a prescription, current standard business practice has the pharmacist or other filling entity check to see if the prescribed drug is contraindicated for certain health conditions. If the drug is contraindicated for a specific health condition, the pharmacist or filling entity typically asks the patient a screening question regarding the health condition before continuing with the filling and sale of the prescription. For instance, suppose a patient requests a pharmacy to fill a prescription for Arthrotec, a known teratogen and contraindicated for pregnancy. Upon receiving the prescription, the pharmacist or filling entity determines that Arthrotec is contraindicated for pregnancy and asks if the patient is pregnant. If the answer is positive, the filling and sale of the Arthrotec prescription is blocked, pending consultation with the patient's medical authorities. If the answer is negative, the pharmacist continues with the filling and sale of Arthrotec prescription.
A problem arises if the patient responds negatively to the pharmacist's questions, but is (perhaps unknowingly) incorrect. For instance, if a patient is taking fertility drugs and attempting to become pregnant, she may answer “not pregnant” in response to the pharmacist's question when in actuality, she is pregnant but does not yet know it. In such a case, filling the Arthrotec prescription and allowing its sale and eventual ingestion may result in potential miscarriage, abnormal fetal development, possible severe birth defects or other adverse and undesirable effects.
A method and a system are needed to further safeguard against the sale of contraindicated prescription drugs to patients that may possibly have a health condition for which the prescribed drugs are contraindicated.